The Beach
by Emma CS Me
Summary: "It screws with your head that you can't control me. You've got the world wrapped around your finger, and Latin America - well, that's your little playground, right? 'Cept me. You can't control me and it kills you." It's been years and years, and they hate each other, and neither does what they should. But summer's still hot, the beaches are beautiful, and wind rustles the trees.


Based on a request from the kink meme: _"I'm sorry, I just love you" Angsty declaration please?_

Warning for, um, possibly controversial pairing? And history.

* * *

**The Beach**

Summer heat, beautiful beaches, wind rustling through the trees. Through the years this doesn't change.

"What the fuck are you doin' here?"

America spins around, small smile playing on his face. "Oh, don't hurt me! I'm Canada, eh?"

Cuba snorts smoke in his face. "Don't give me that crap today. I'm not in the mood. What are you even doing here?"

America shrugs. "Didn't really expect it to work. So how've you been, man? It's been ages since we talked."

Cuba is watching his face warily, looking for some hint as to what he's doing. It doesn't come quick. "Funny for you to say. You started it."

"Aww," America pouts, pushing up his glasses. "C'mon man, pretty immature of us if we won't even talk, right? How 'bout I buy you a drink?"

"No."

"Fine, fine." A sea breeze blows over them, green flutters along the ground. "Sit then?"

Cuba grumbles, but surprisingly, he does so. He steps forward and puts himself down on the sound, waiting for America to make his move. "Like you said, being mature."

America sits next to him, wincing as he does so. "Shit, the sand is hot."

"It's been sunny all day, what did you expect?"

America shrugs, watches as Cuba inhales his cigar. "You know those things will kill you."

"Fuck you."

"Is that your response to everything?"

Cuba doesn't respond to that. He looks out to the ocean, not meeting America's eyes. "You really shouldn't be here."

"Yeah yeah, I know."

"I mean it. Ain't it against your rules or something?"

"Oh, I'm allowed to be here. Technically... I think. I'm just not allowed to buy anything."

Cuba nods along. "Funny. Given how many times to tried to buy me."

"Hey!" America leaps to his feet, defensive. "Okay, you didn't want to stay with Spain, I know that. I was doing you a favor! All this time, I've only been trying to help. One day you'll see that."

"Right. Because this fucking _blockade_that's been screwing with my country for sixty years, that's meant to help, right? You're ridiculous."

"...It's an embargo, not a blockade," says America and Cuba glares at him. "And it's says what it's for right there. Democratization and human rights."

Cuba's face snarls, it contorts. "Democracy and human rights. Is that what you liked about Batista?"

"I didn't _like_Batista, I just-!" America cuts himself off, buries his head in his hands. "Okay, it got messed up. But I never wanted to hurt you, okay?"

Cuba hesitates for a moment, then shrugs. "Never struck me like you cared that much. Does anything even fucking matter, if it doesn't affect you?"

"Dude, do you know anything about me at all?" America's flailing, gesturing wildly, sweat forming on his forehead. "I saved you, remember? Spain? Fuck, there was a reason I wanted to buy you for so long and there's a reason I still don't want you to be a communist and... fuck, I don't even know. But I did save you. I _saved you_. A little bit of grattitude would be nice."

"You _used me_. For fifty years, and you're still fucking doing it; what about Guatanamo?" Cuba has pushed himself up again, put out his cigar. They stand face-to-face and feet apart, facing off like a Western. "I don't owe you anything. You owe me an apology."

"I'm not saying sorry to you, commie." It's all degenerating wildly. "Shit, why do I even bother?"

"Because it screws with your head that you can't control me. You've got the world wrapped around your finger, and fucking Latin America - well, that's your little playground, right? 'Cept me. You can't control me and it kills you."

Summer heat, beautiful beaches, wind rustling through the trees. It was the same when America first came here, helping another through off the shackles of colonial oppression. It was the same when Cuba first rebelled, turning to another power to free him from his owner.

It's funny how things change.

"...I just love you," America whispers, almost drowned out by the wind and sea. Then he laughs. "Fuck. I love you. Always have. _That's_why I care so much."

"Get out."

"I can't." America waits for the tide to recede before he speaks again. "You've got me. And yeah, I know the embargo's a stupid idea but - I can't let it go because I gotta be doing something that affects you. Everything you ever do, I'm never gonna stop caring and that's what's killing me."

"Too many Cubans in Florida?" Cuba snorts again, looking strange without a cloud of smoke. "I don't need you, bastard. I never did. So _get out_."

"Feels like we've come full circle here. You kicking me out of your house."

"Maybe we have."

The beach doesn't change.

* * *

**NOTES:**  
-Prior to Cuban Independence, the USA attempted to buy Cuba from Spain on several occasions.  
-During the Cuban War of Independence, outrage was drummed up in the US over Spanish atrocities in Cuba. After the sinking of the USS Maine, this became part of the justification for America to enter the conflict (the Spanish-American War).  
-After the Spanish-American War, the Platt Ammendment was formed, which gave the USA the right to intervene in Cuba's foreign affairs, certain economic privileges, and the lease of Cuban land including Guantanamo Bay. Cuba became essentially an American colony, though not in name.  
-The USA supported the Batista dictatorship, however after early phases of the Cuban Revolution, President JFK spoke against Batista and expressed sympathy with the Cuban Revolutionaries.  
-The US embargo upon Cuba was enacted in 1958, after the nationalisation of US property in Cuba after the Cuban Revolution. It's official purpose is to encourage the move to "further democratization and improved human rights" in Cuba.  
-The US state of Florida has a high Cuban-American population, particularly in Miami.


End file.
